


Stuck in Love

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is put in charge again, everything goes wrong as usual, and no one will let him pine in peace. (High School-ish AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Nicola, who isn't even in this fandom, for Britpicking this for me. Any remaining errors are my own, so please feel free to point them out.

“It’s Friday,” Louis says, glancing at Liam to his left. He’s currently sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of Liam’s sitting room, much like the rest of them are, and is shuffling the cards in his hands. 

“Mhm,” Liam says, trying to remember what the others asked for last time. “Zayn, do you have a five?”

“No, go fish,” says Zayn, and Liam stretches forward to draw another card. 

“You should ask Paul if we can go to the cinema,” Louis says. 

“Do you have any sevens, Niall?” Zayn asks. He looks to his right and sighs. “Niall, put the pizza down and check your cards.” 

“I don’t know,” Liam says hesitantly. He flicks his eyes over to Paul reading a magazine on the sofa. “I think he’s still upset with me from last time.” 

“But,” Niall says. He picks up his cards. “Yeah, I have one.” 

“Sweet. Harry, do you have any queens?” 

Harry barely drags his eyes away from his mobile to check his hand. “Yeah, two. Take ‘em.” 

“Paul isn’t upset with you. No one can be upset with you,” says Louis. “Anyway, he knows that was me, and I cleaned out the boot of his car, did I not?” 

“Louis, give me your twos,” says Zayn. 

“Whatever, we’re done playing anyway,” Louis says, tossing his cards into the middle and standing. “We’re going to the cinema.” 

Liam sighs and stands, too. “I’m going to ask. Are you sure you don’t want to stay in? My sister bought --”

“Go,” Louis hisses and shoves him toward the sofa. 

Paul looks up as Liam approaches, smiling like he already knows what’s going on. He probably does. Louis is a terrible whisperer. “Yes, Liam?” 

Liam clears his throat. “We were wondering -- I mean, I was wondering if we could go see a film this evening.” 

Paul looks over Liam’s shoulder and Liam slowly turns to see that Niall has moved from eating the pizza to wrapping it up and stuffing it into his pocket. Zayn’s watching, disgusted, and Louis is draping himself over Harry’s shoulder, poking at his mobile screen, no doubt messing up the text message Harry’s trying to send. Paul looks back to Liam and Liam tries to look hopeful. 

“I suppose you lot ought to be able to watch a film without getting into too much trouble,” he says. “I hope.” 

“Of course, sir,” Liam says. “I mean, no, we won’t cause any trouble.” 

Paul hmms, thinking, and then says, “Curfew is still midnight, and you know the rules.” He directs the last half of that statement to the others as well. 

“Yes, sir. Absolutely,” says Liam. 

“Best behavior!” Louis says and salutes him. 

Paul shakes his head and opens the magazine back up. 

*

The rules are pretty simple and straightforward: no pints, no girls, and no dumb shenanigans. “No losing each other” is a relatively recent addition but no less important, in Liam’s opinion. Liam’s a pretty big supporter of these rules, for the most part. He’d be a bigger supporter if anyone actually listened to them.

*

Not even two minutes into the drive Zayn says, "There's a later showing, right? Because I told Alaina I'd make an appearance at her party." 

“I told Paul we’d be going to the cinema and then maybe a drive-thru after. I didn’t get permission for Alaina’s party, too,” says Liam. 

"What Paul doesn't know won't hurt him," Louis says, and reaches over the seat to ruffle Liam's hair. 

Liam frowns. "I just don't think it's fair to Paul, to abuse his trust like that." 

"Paul was young once," Harry says. "I doubt he was a model teenager." 

"He looks like a man who enjoys himself a pint or two," Niall adds. "He'd understand." 

"I'd rather not," Liam says. He hears four groans and instantly feels immensely guilty.

"It could be, like, a drive-by visit. In and out," Zayn offers. 

"I could dance," Louis says. "Harry?"

"Sure," he says, texting again. 

“I don’t know,” Liam says slowly. He feels his resolve weakening and doesn’t know why he tries. He knows better; he really does, and yet. 

"You're outnumbered, mate," Niall says.

"But who's driving?" Liam counters, looking at him briefly, but it’s long enough to see the glint in his eye. "No. No, guys. Leave the driver alone. Louis! Stop!" Louis' hands come around front and start tickling Liam's sides, making him twitch and jump and accidentally press down harder on the accelerator. "Do you all want to _die_?"

Niall and Zayn high-five Louis, and Liam can hear Harry's chuckle in the back. Not even a whole minute later, they start chanting, "Alaina’s party, Alaina's party, Alaina's party."

Liam focuses on driving, lips pursed. When Louis' voice gets to be the loudest and Liam can't take it anymore, he yells, "Well, is anyone going to check if there's a later showing or not?"

*

Liam has come to the sad conclusion that he could be described as a regular to Alaina’s parties because of how often the other lads drag him along. What that means is that he recognizes most of the people there and more unfortunately, he's recognized. He's pretty sure the boy who just clapped him on the shoulder and said, "hey, man, good to see you again" does not go to his school but has been to the last five parties. It’s a bit sad.

“Dave?”

Liam looks down at a tiny, redheaded girl who is squinting at him. “No, sorry. I’m Liam,” he says and goes to shake her hand. It’s then that he notices she’s holding three, red plastic cups to her chest. “Oh, gosh, you are going to be so ill in the morning.” He takes one cup from her, helping her balance the other two and groaning when he sees no two cups have the same liquid in them. “And you’re mixing drinks! Oh, dear, where are your friends?” 

The girl blinks up at him. “What?” 

Liam looks around but no one is paying them any attention. “Pick one,” he says, nodding between all the cups. The girl curls one of the cups closer to herself, so Liam takes the other one from her. “Okay, now stick to that and drink more water, please.” 

The girl continues to stare blankly at him and Liam really would like to make sure she takes his advice but he is running on limited time and has his own friends to look after, so he nods, once, and ducks away. Yet another reason why this isn’t his scene.

Niall is in the kitchen when Liam finally reaches it and he watches Liam pour the two cups he’s carrying down the sink. “I could have drank those if you didn’t want them,” he says. 

Liam ignores him and says instead, “Do you know where the others have gone?” 

Niall laughs, which is answer enough.

A few seconds later, a guy with thick rimmed glasses and the beginnings of a beard wanders in and wraps Niall up in a hug, chattering away about a guy called Matt.

“I’m sure he’ll be here later,” Niall says to him and pats him on the back. “Oh, hey, Liam, do you remember Aiden?” 

“Um,” Liam says, looking at him. He’s familiar, but most people look familiar to Liam. “Maybe? I’m sorry.” 

“Not a problem,” Aiden says and reaches out to shake Liam’s hand. “How’ve you been?”

“Well, thank you,” Liam says. “And you?” 

“Could be worse,” says Aiden, shrugging. “And how’s Louis?” 

“You know Louis?” Liam says, confused. Louis’s no Niall, but he is quite friendly. It’s possible that Louis and this Aiden are friends and Liam didn’t know it, but it’s highly unlikely. 

Aiden laughs and exchanges a quick look with Niall, who is smirking. “You _really_ don’t remember me,” he says. “I’m not surprised, though,” he adds quickly. “You were a bit,” he looks at Niall again, “gone.” 

Something like dread unfurls heavy and uncomfortable in his stomach and he grimaces. “Oh.” Niall’s full on laughing now and Liam elbows him in the stomach. “Shut up, stop laughing, this is all your fault.” He had completely forgotten about that night. Until now.

"Didn't think you'd be a maudlin drunk, mate," Niall says. “I mean, if I’d known I’d have to hear you whine about, and I quote, ‘how lovely Louis’ eyelashes are,’ I might have thought twice.” 

“Ugh,” Liam groans and presses his face into Niall’s shirt. That’s it, that’s the reason he asked Niall to never speak of that night again. “Please be quiet.” 

“So did anything ever come of you and that Louis guy?” Aiden asks, apparently oblivious to Liam’s pain. 

“ _Shh_ ,” Liam hisses, looking around with wide eyes. No one seems to be listening to them but that doesn’t mean someone _isn’t_.

Niall laughs. “Nope, he is still pining away as hard as ever. Pathetic, really.” 

“That’s too bad,” says Aiden, frowning. 

“Standing right here,” Liam says. 

“Okay, okay,” Niall says, and ruffles Liam’s hair. “We won’t talk about your huge, blindingly obvious, pathetic crush on Louis.” 

“Shut _up_ ,” Liam says, pulling away from him. His friends are the worst friends. “I’m going to find the others. Stay here.” 

"I plan to. The beer's here. Oh, speaking of," Niall says and turns, pouring himself one from the keg as Liam slips out of the kitchen and away from _that_. He really, really is never drinking again. 

There have to be at least fifty more people at the party now in the lounge alone, Liam guesses as he shoves his way through it again. If he thought it’d be difficult to look for the others in there before, he knows he won’t be able to now. At any rate, he’s pretty sure he doesn't see Zayn's quiff or Louis' awkward dancing anywhere, so he opts for checking out back before venturing up or down the stairs.

The only people out on the back porch are smokers and a couple of people with guitars, but none of his friends. Then Liam looks out into the back garden and squints, sighing when he recognizes the familiar view of Zayn pressing a girl against some solid, vertical surface. 

Well, at least he should be there for a bit.

Liam almost trips over Harry on his way back inside. He's sitting on the floor with a group of people who look like they're too good to shower regularly and appears to be part of a serious card game. "Harry," Liam says, kicking Harry's thigh with his foot.

"What?" He blinks up and looks like he’s been partaking in that smelly thing filled with nasty water they’re passing around.

"Stay here, okay?"

Harry shrugs, but he looks his hand over again, so Liam hopes that means he's actually interested in winning or seeing the game through. Harry's attention span is reliably unpredictable.

Louis is the last one Liam looks for, but he's fairly certain he knows where he is, so he takes a breath, steeling himself, and shoves his way to the other side of the room where there is a door that leads to the basement. It’s not the first party he’s been to that Alaina’s held at her stepdad’s. 

As he gets closer, Liam knows he’s on the right path because he can see the neon, glow-in-the-dark paint splattered across the walls leading down the stairs and the flashing lights. It makes Liam's head hurt just thinking about it, so of course it's Louis' favorite.

It’s not as loud as upstairs but the strobe lights are making it hard for Liam to open his eyes properly and walk down the stairs. He’s gripping the wooden railing, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other when he hears his name yelled practically into his ear. 

"Liam!" Louis meets Liam halfway up the stairs and laces their fingers, pulling him down the last few steps. Louis pushes his way through people until Liam can’t see the edge of the crowd anymore and presses close, hands on Liam’s hips. "Have you decided to dance with me after all?"

Liam has most certainly not decided that. In fact, he's decided the opposite of that. "No, just doing a head count. We've got ten more minutes." They’re actually late, but he’s resigned to getting them out in under an hour now. He tries to pull back but Louis isn’t having it. 

"Wrong answer!" Louis shouts, and starts to sway, rocking his hips. He uses the hands on Liam’s hips to move him, making him rock side to side with his body until Liam is rocking just a little on his own, then he hooks his hands 'round the small of Liam’s back, slips a leg between Liam's and presses them even closer together. Liam’s hands are still hanging limply at his sides. “You’re so stiff,” Louis says, and then leans in close to Liam’s ear. “I could help with that, if you wanted.” 

It’s like the box Liam has in his head where he keeps his private Louis thoughts exploded and all the images and situations he’s crafted are running amuck, making being pressed chest to chest with him, straddling his leg, _Christ_ , absolutely, one hundred percent not something he’s able to deal with without embarrassing himself. 

“Uh, that’s uh, um,” Liam stutters, jerking back, putting as much space as Louis will let him between them, which isn't much. “Um.” 

Louis darts in, kissing Liam’s cheek loud and messily before letting him go. “You are the most adorable blusher that I know, I’m fairly certain.” 

“Thanks,” Liam mumbles uses the back of his hand to wipe at his face. "We really ought to go, though." 

Louis pouts and it looks as ridiculous as always. He's much too old to be using the pout to get his way. 

"What I mean is, come help me drag Zayn away from a girl," Liam tries instead. 

"Oh." Louis perks up, silly pout disappearing and being replaced with one of his bright smiles. "When you put it like _that_."

*

Zayn's actually already in the kitchen when they make it back upstairs. He looks sweaty, rumpled, and utterly pleased with himself. Liam would groan, but Louis beats him to it. 

"We've been here a half hour, ish," Louis says, disbelieving. More like forty-five minutes, but Liam doesn’t correct him.

Zayn doesn't reply because he's too busy high-fiving Niall. 

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Liam asks. 

"He was serenading Kenny the Gnome a few minutes ago," a taller kid that Liam recognizes but doesn't know the name of says. 

Liam closes his eyes and counts to five. “Please tell me he was still properly dressed.” 

The guy chuckles. “Yeah, though he wasn’t wearing any shoes.”

Liam finds Harry lying on a sofa on the back porch, barefoot, talking softly to one of the ceramic garden gnomes that he has cradled against his chest. Liam honestly wishes he could say that’s the strangest thing he’s seen Harry do, but that would be a lie. 

“Where are your shoes, Harry?” Liam asks. 

“Under the sofa,” he says, yawning. He sits up, gently setting Kenny down on the cushion next to him. “Is it time to go?” 

“It’s been time, yes,” Liam says. 

Harry shrugs and pulls out his shoes. “Okay.”

*

"I'm getting a large popcorn and no, I will not share it, Louis," Niall says, once they’re back in the car. He turns in his seat and gives Louis a stern look.

"I can buy my own, thank you," Louis says and sticks out his tongue. "I don't need yours." 

"I'm sure Liam would share with you, Louis," Zayn says. 

"Yes, because Liam is a real friend," Louis says, and Liam tries not to smile at how certain Louis sounds of that. 

"I want some Twix," Harry says, munching on one of the pieces of pizza Niall still had wrapped up in his pocket. 

“Gross,” says Louis. 

“You’re gross,” Harry mumbles back.

“Your mum --” 

Liam hears Harry’s little offended “hey” and then the familiar sounds of a slapfight. 

“Can we not,” Liam sighs. “Zayn, sit between them.”

“But the window,” Zayn says, but he moves over anyway, climbing over Harry and putting him next to the window instead. Liam watches Zayn drape himself over Louis, face resting against Louis’ neck, and doesn’t feel jealous at all.

The peace and quiet lasts maybe a minute and a half before Louis is groaning. “Ugh. I hate recently laid Zayn. You can feel the contentment practically rolling off of him.” Louis pokes Zayn’s slightly deflated quiff. “Makes me sick."

"Someone's jealous," Niall sing-songs, grinning back at him.

"I am!" Louis says, not denying it. "Horribly, terribly jealous. I haven't got laid in months."

"I know plenty of people who'd sleep with you," Harry says.

"And I have _standards_ ," says Louis. "Your friends don't shower enough for me."

"I know someone," Niall mumbles and looks at Liam. Liam frowns and focuses back on the road. “Oh, hey, is that Ed?” 

“Yeah,” says Harry. 

“Can we stop? Liam, pull over.” 

But as Liam’s saying, “We just saw Ed earlier this week,” Niall’s rolling down his window and yelling out. 

“Ed! Ed! Hey, man! Don’t move! Liam’s turning around, don’t move!” 

Liam sighs. He guesses he’s turning around. 

*

“Are you playing? How many songs? Do we have time? Liam, do we have time?” Niall asks. 

Liam looks at Niall’s hopeful face, to Louis fake strumming the guitar Ed has around his neck, and to Harry taking a photo of the inside of Ed’s van. “Only if we skip seeing the film,” he says.

They skip the film.

*

Liam would be more bothered about blatantly disobeying Paul’s trust if he didn’t enjoy Ed’s music so much. As it is, Liam’s taking Louis’ advice that what Paul doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Just this once at least. 

Liam relaxes into the set. He really does enjoy Ed's music. And from where he's standing, he can see everyone clearly. Harry's shoved his way up front and is making friends with someone next to him who is also clearly a fan of Ed's while Niall and Zayn are at the bar off to the side, chatting with the bartender. Well, Zayn's chatting. Niall looks like he's trying to get her attention to order a beer. And Louis is... Oh. Right beside him.

"Hi."

Louis smiles. "Hi yourself. You're having a good time; you can't lie. I saw you singing along and bobbing your head."

Liam shrugs. "I like Ed."

"Everyone likes Ed," says Louis. 

Liam shrugs because that’s mostly true.

It's silent between them for a bit, both enjoying the show. Liam forgets that Louis has a quiet, calm side, too. That you can just _be_ with him and enjoy his presence beside you. More often than not it ends in a nipple pinch but Liam can see both of Louis' hands right now.

Ed's playing something new, so Liam can't sing along but he sways to it and bumps Louis' shoulder, smiling at him. Louis smiles back.

"Zayn's not gone," Niall says, appearing at his side, which instantly makes Liam tense up and think the opposite. "He's gone outside for a smoke with Rebecca."

"Who's Rebecca?" Liam asks because that's not a name he remembers.

"The bartender," says Niall. Liam notes Niall has a half empty bottle of beer in his hand despite being underage and frowns.

Louis starts laughing. "It's only because he's so pretty. He and Harry, cheekbones and eyes, hair and lips, gets them everything."

Liam looks away but that only gets him Niall's knowing eyes and that's not any better. Niall pats him on the shoulder.

"Me and Liam think you're pretty," Niall says, and Liam does not glare at Niall but only because Louis is looking at them and that'd be too obvious.

"You two are sweet," Louis says and looks back at the stage. "'S different when coming from someone who wants to shag you, though."

Niall snorts, and then laughs, and then keeps laughing, looking at Liam really obviously. Liam should have kept track of how many drinks Niall's had. "I love you two," Niall says when he's calmed down, "but I need to go be... elsewhere."

Louis watches him walk away. "Is he drunk already? He didn't used to be such a lightweight."

Liam shrugs, feigning ignorance. "Who knows."

Ed plays a few more songs at the request of the audience and it makes Liam smile. Ed’s a good guy. He should have fans who love him like this. Even Louis is sticking his fingers in his mouth and whistling, elbowing Liam until he’s clapping and yelling, too. It’s really fun and if Liam squints really hard and pretends, it’s almost like they’re out on a date and it’s going well. 

But it’s not and Liam tells himself so firmly. 

When Ed finishes, he disappears backstage and Liam sees Harry jump over the barrier and follow him. Liam catches Niall and Zayn’s attention across the room and jerks his head in the direction Harry went. 

Harry’s in the corner on his phone, fingers flying over the keys while Ed wraps up wires. “Thanks for staying and watching, guys,” Ed says. 

"You killed it, mate," Niall says, the rest of them murmuring agreement. 

“Do you need any help?” Liam asks. They don’t really have a lot of time but it feels rude not to offer. 

“Nah, go on and get out of here,” Ed says. 

"Alright, if we leave now, Niall can get food on the way home,” Liam says.

" _Yes_ ," Niall says, slinging an arm across Zayn's shoulders. 

Liam turns to find Louis and Harry and tell them to hurry up, but Louis is standing right beside him again, smiling. "I’m ready, fearless leader." 

"Oh, hush," Liam says and shoves him out the door. Louis shoves him back and it turns into the weakest slapfight he’s ever been involved in all the way to the car. Liam could stop Louis if he wanted, really. Louis just seems big because of his presence, but Liam's almost positive he could take both his wrists in one hand and hold him down. Not that he's thought about it or anything. "Stop or I won't take your order at the drive-thru,” he threatens.

"Sending me to bed without dinner, I see," Louis says, grinning. "Going to spank me, too?" 

"Louis," Liam hisses, and feels his face grow warmer. Liam will never understand what encourages _anyone_ to say things like that. 

"Most adorable blusher ever," Louis repeats from earlier and gets into the car.

"Okay," Liam says, shaking his head. He takes a breath, not glancing at Louis in the rearview mirror. "Where to?"

“Food,” says Niall. 

"Um, not to alarm anyone," Zayn says and instantly Liam's alarmed. 

"What?" Liam says. "What is it?" He turns in the seat. 

"Harry does not appear to be with us," says Zayn. 

Liam looks at the window beside Zayn, to Louis on the other side, to the space between them, and to Niall in the passenger seat. Then he looks again. 

"I thought he was with you," Liam says to Louis.

"I was with you," Louis says. 

"Yeah, but,” Liam starts, trailing off when he realizes what he was about to say makes no sense. “Damn it, Harry," he says and opens the door. He doesn't like to swear, but they were so close. So close. 

Harry is not in the corner on his phone where he was last seen like Liam had hoped. Of course he isn’t. 

Ed smiles as he watches the four of them come back inside. “Miss me already?” 

"Yes, dearly,” Louis says at the same time Liam says, “Have you seen where Harry went?" 

"Uh." Ed looks around. "I thought with you?" 

Liam groans. "Yeah, me too. Alright, I'll check the bathrooms. Divide up the rest and text him. Meet by the car in 10. Thanks, Ed,” Liam says. This is not his first time leading a search party for Harry. He’s going to buy him a bell, like they have for the cat. Or a GPS chip, have it placed under his skin while he’s sleeping and have an app downloaded to his phone. Liam’s sure Harry’s mom would be okay with that. 

Harry is not in the men’s toilets and a couple of helpful girls inform him that Harry is not in the women’s toilets either. Liam hadn’t really expected to find him there, but he had hoped. 

Liam tries not to get upset very often because it doesn’t solve anything contrary to what Louis says, but he can’t help feeling himself start to get annoyed. Harry _knew_ they were on a time limit. He _knew_ he wasn’t supposed to run off. He _knew_ it’d make Liam worry. And Liam is worried because watch this be the time that Harry didn’t run off and was actually taken because he was too consumed in his damn mobile to notice someone coming up behind him and stuffing him inside a van.

“Hey, it’s okay, Liam, it’s alright,” Zayn says and then arms are curling around Liam and steering him out of the venue. Liam didn’t realize he had balled his hands into fists until Zayn tries to unfurl them. 

Outside Zayn passes him to Louis who takes one look at him and frowns. “Liam,” he says softly. He holds one of Liam’s hands, linking their fingers. “It’s okay. You know Harry. He’s fine, just absent-minded.” 

Liam nods. He knows that. He does. He looks at his phone instead but that makes him feel worse. “Paul is going to kill me.” 

“Paul is not going to kill you. Paul loves you,” Niall says. 

“No, no, I broke all my promises. I did everything he said not to.” Liam presses the palm of his hands to his eyes and rubs. “I have to call him,” he says. “He might not tell our parents if I confess.” 

“You are not calling Paul,” Louis says firmly and takes Liam’s phone out of his hands, pocketing it. “Jesus. You can have this back later.” 

Liam doesn’t try to protest. It doesn’t matter anyway. He sits down on the curb and pulls his knees up. 

Louis pats him on the shoulder but leaves him be. “Okay,” he says to Zayn and Niall. “Are we thinking he got picked up by someone? Because that’s the only reason I have for him not answering his phone.”

Liam zones out as he watches the cars pass by. Louis can take care of this. Liam’s tired. No one listens to him anyway. 

*

The first place they look is a little second hand shop that Harry has recently taken to buying all his clothes from. 

“Hi, Mr. Crowley!” Niall says, going through the door first. 

Mr. Crowley looks up and sighs. “No food allowed inside the shop.” 

“I don’t have any, which is a damn shame, let me tell you,” Niall says. 

“Look at this leather jacket,” says Zayn, holding it up. “Looks like it’d fit me, too.” 

“Put it on, give us a twirl,” Louis says. 

“Guys,” Liam says. “That’s not -- Never mind. Mr. Crowley, sir, have you seen Harry this evening?” 

“Not in a few days, actually,” says Mr. Crowley. “Why, is something wrong?” 

“No, no, not at all,” Liam rushes to say. The last thing they need is a worried adult. They meddle. Liam feels a little bad for thinking like that, but he’ll apologize to the Mr. Crowley in his head that he insulted after they’ve found Harry. “He just. Wasn’t where he said he’d meet us.” He’ll apologize for lying later, too. 

“Oh,” says Mr. Crowley, apparently unconcerned. “You know Harry. He’ll turn up.” 

“I’m getting this jacket,” says Zayn, interrupting them. He sets it down on the counter. “I texted Maya a pic of me in it and she said I looked fit.” 

Liam nods. He doesn’t know who this Maya is or even if he’s supposed to, but it doesn’t matter either way right now. “Okay, well, if you see him,” Liam says to Mr. Crowley, “tell him to ring one of us.” 

*

Around the corner is the salon they all go to for haircuts, and in Niall’s case, where he spends three hours on the last Sunday of every month making it look like his hair was never brown. 

Lou’s still working when they walk in, and Louis slowly steps behind Liam. "Hey, Lou," Liam says. Louis is technically not allowed in after The Blue Hair Dye Incident.

"Oh, hi, darling," Lou says, giving Liam a kiss on the cheek. She raises a sharp eyebrow and glances over his shoulder. "Louis."

"Hi, Miss Teasdale." Louis waves but it lacks his usual enthusiasm.

"What can I do for you, Liam?" she asks. She fluffs up Liam's hair, pushing it off his forehead. "Want me to fix up that fringe, sweetheart?"

"Oh, no, thank you. Not right now. Have you, um. Have you see Harry?"

“I saw him in town on Tuesday, but I reckon that’s not what you mean,” she says. She looks at Zayn. “Hey, you ready to let me put that blonde streak in the front? It’d look great on that quiff.”

“I don’t know,” Zayn says slowly, ducking in front of a mirror to poke at his hair. 

“Blonde is great,” Niall says. “I mean, just look at me. And Lou.”

“This is true,” Lou says, nodding. 

“No, I meant tonight,” says Liam, steering her back to him. She and Zayn have been discussing that blonde streak for nearly a month now. They can wait a little longer. 

Lou shakes her head and frowns. "Is everything alright? Has he run off again?" Her eyes flicker over to Louis briefly.

"Kind of," Liam says. He reaches out blindly for Louis’ hand and tugs him closer. “It’s not Louis’ fault this time, though. Promise.”

Lou hmms like she doesn’t quite believe him but accepts his answer anyway. “I’m sure he’ll turn up,” she says.

“Yeah, me, too,” says Liam, even though he doesn’t quite believe that right now. 

*

“I don’t think he’s in any of these shops nearby,” Zayn says as they exit the second music shop and sixth shop altogether. 

“He has to be,” Louis says. He looks up and down the street, sighing. 

“He’s probably with one of his hipster friends,” says Zayn. 

“Or asleep somewhere,” adds Niall. 

Louis groans, long and drawn out. 

Liam slides off the boot of the car. He didn’t even go in these last couple of times. “He could be anywhere. It’s Harry.” 

Louis comes up and hugs Liam from behind, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder. “It’s hard being you. I don’t like it. Take back over?” 

It’s not particularly appealing at the moment, but Liam supposes they’ve put off facing the music long enough. “Yeah,” he tips his head against Louis’. “Let’s go.” 

*

They’re almost back to Liam’s house when Niall sits up straighter and reaches for the radio dial, turning the volume up. 

"And I've got a special guest here tonight to help me pick out tracks!" says the radio host.

"Isn't that Nick?" Niall asks.

" _Yes_ ," Louis says, leaning forward between the two front seats. "I forgot he does that hipstery late night show."

"Harry, what are we listening to next?" Nick-on-the-radio asks.

Harry's slow draw comes over the speakers and Liam turns off the radio. "I'll kill him myself. Where's the station?"

"Over on Main Street ," Louis says.

*

Liam expected there to be more security at a radio station, especially one with a popular late night radio show and host, but the couple of men sitting at the front desk only ask them to sign in before pointing them in the right direction. They don’t even ask to see any identification. 

Liam finds it all extremely irresponsible, but he'll let it go because it's working in his favor this evening. They're running out of time. 

"Which way? Why aren't there any bloody signs?" Niall asks, looking up and down the corridor. 

"It’s this way," Louis says, pointing. "Harry told me it's in the very back. Nick calls it his 'Batcave.'" 

"Grimshaw is not cool enough to have a batcave, are you kidding me," Zayn says. "I don't even have a batcave." 

"You don't need a batcave," Niall says. "You'd just bring girls back to it, and you've got a perfectly fine bedroom." 

"If any of us need a batcave, it's Liam," Louis says, stopping, and Niall nearly runs into his back. He looks down the corridor to the right and left before turning left with a decisive nod. "And none of us would be allowed in it so that he could have some peace and quiet." 

Liam's torn between wanting to give Louis a hug and say, "thanks, mate" and protesting that he would never do that; he loves them and the stress they bring into his life, but Niall's snorting and saying a little too loudly to be quite under his breath, "He'd let _you_ in." 

Zayn laughs but it quickly disintegrates into a cough when Liam looks at him sharply. 

"I'd let you all in," Liam says. "But you wouldn't be allowed to touch anything." 

The room Nick is broadcasting out of really is in the far back, but it's unmistakably the right one because Liam can see Harry through the glass in the door. He can't help it when he frowns, relief and anger warring for top spot. 

"Hey," Louis says, suddenly at his side. He slides an arm around Liam's shoulders. "It's okay. You know how Harry gets when something or someone catches his attention."

"Bit inconsiderate, though, don't you think?" 

Louis shrugs and Liam can feel it where their bodies are pressed so closely together. "Everyone has their flaws. I just try to go with it." 

Liam absolutely hates it when Louis says stuff that makes sense or is mature or abnormally wise and by hates it, he means likes it because it reminds him of just how competent Louis actually is when he wants to be. He likes it a lot. 

"Just go in there and drag him out," Liam says. "And mess up Nick's stupid quiff while you're at it." 

Louis grins, dark and mischievous and hotter than any grin has any right to be. "As you wish." 

*

“I’m hungry,” Niall says when they get back into the car. 

“No,” says Liam. 

“But --” 

“No.” He glances at Harry through the rearview mirror and sees him texting. “Maybe if someone hadn’t disappeared, there would have been time. But now there isn’t.” 

Harry puts down his phone. “I said I was sorry. I really am. Nick took my phone and then I got distracted and --”

“Sshh, stop while you’re ahead,” Louis says, petting Harry’s curls like he would a cat. 

“We’re going home and we just might make it on time if we don’t hit all the red lights.” 

*

They make it home in time, but just barely. Paul asks how the film was and luckily they all know each other well enough to give similar shrugs and mumbles of it being alright but nothing special. 

“That’s too bad, boys,” Paul says. “Now, if I go home, can I trust you all to stay in for the night?” 

“Absolutely,” Liam says and if any of them argue with him, they’re on their own. 

“Okay,” says Paul, and nods. “Good night.” 

Once Paul leaves and Liam sees the light in his sitting room across the street flick on, Liam says, “I tried to tell you this earlier, but someone,” he looks at Louis, “wouldn’t let me finish, but Ruth bought us beer and it’s in the garage if you want to go get it.” 

Niall jumps up out of the beanbag chair he claimed and hoots, running off after it but not before dropping a kiss on Liam’s cheek. Louis pushes off the floor and slides next to Liam on the sofa and wraps an arm around him. “I like when you’re naughty,” he whispers. Liam refuses to turn his head. 

“I try,” Liam jokes. 

“Okay, who’s ready to party?” Niall says, coming back into the room with the two six-packs. 

They don’t party. Liam turns _Merlin_ on Netflix, Harry and Zayn start texting and never stop, and Niall passes out after three beers. Louis stays pressed to Liam’s side and watches the telly, though, and that’s good enough for him. 

* 

"Another?" Liam asks Louis, the little index finger of the Wii hovering over the play button where he has the start of the next episode paused. They're about halfway through season two, and he'd like to keep going even if all the others are already asleep. 

Niall and Zayn are passed out on the air mattress in the middle of the sitting room, and Harry is fast asleep in the recliner at the other end of the sofa, but Louis is still awake beside him. Their arms are pressed together and Louis' head drops to Liam's shoulder occasionally. 

"Yeah, sure," Louis mumbles, and he must have been on his way to asleep with the way he blinks and sits up straighter. 

"If you're tired, you can go to sleep. Mum just cleaned the guest room or you can have my bed," Liam offers. 

Louis shakes his head and settles more into Liam's side. "Rather stay here with you." 

"Oh," Liam says. "Okay." He never knows what to do when Louis speaks his feelings so honestly and freely. He’s sure Louis’d say the same thing to any of the boys, but it feels different in the dark sitting room, in the middle of the night, while everyone else is asleep around them. Or maybe he just wants it to. 

Liam's not sure about this Morgause lady, but he does enjoy when Arthur gets put in his place sometimes and says as much aloud. 

"You would," Louis mumbles, but it's said affectionately. 

Liam turns his head, mouth open to say something about Arthur's attitude or actions or maybe his hair, Liam can't remember, because Louis is right there, much closer than Liam thought he was, and it's just so easy to forget to speak and lean in and kiss him instead. He’s literally _right there_ and it’s so dark and Louis’s half asleep anyway that maybe he won’t care. It’s just been a really long and and Louis’s been so _nice_. 

It's not Liam’s most well thought out idea. It's not thought out at all actually. If he had thought any of it through, he probably wouldn't have done it at all, but then Louis slides one hand up Liam's chest to grab a handful of t-shirt and the other curls around the back of his head. 

Louis kisses much slower and much more thoroughly than Liam had anticipated, lips plush and soft where they fit over Liam's perfectly and Liam opens up, letting out a soft, involuntary groan when he feels Louis' tongue slide over his. 

Liam sets his hands on Louis' hips, grip loose and uncertain but wanting to touch him like this. If there's anytime he’s going to give into putting his hands all over Louis like he dreams about, it has to be while Louis is tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth before pressing back in, messing up any sort of rhythm Liam might have had. 

Liam's trying to think and kiss at the same time; he's usually quite good at multitasking, but Louis keeps surprising him. He keeps kissing him hard, demanding all of Liam's focus and attention only to pull away and press light, chaste kisses when he gets it, then diving back in again when Liam catches up, and the hand at the back of Liam's neck dips under the collar of his shirt, and Liam can't breathe or keep up, let alone think about how he is actually kissing Louis right now. 

The sound spikes on the show, a fight scene between Uther and Arthur breaking out, and they jump, pulling apart to look at the tv. Louis reacts first and reaches for the remote. His thumb hovers over the power button and he glances at Liam, "Yeah?" 

Liam nods and instantly it’s much darker and quieter than it was a moment ago. He can hear himself breathing and feels Louis’ breath on his lips. 

Louis hesitates, lips hovering a few centimeters from Liam's and looks into his eyes even though it's almost too dark to see him. Liam can't really read Louis, can't always even at the best of times, so he just hopes it doesn't mean he wants to stop and twists his fingers in the hem of Louis’ shirt and cranes his neck up. 

Louis pushes into the kiss, the slow and steady and soft of a few minutes ago giving into something a little more frantic as he keeps pressing until Liam is lying almost flat, head resting on the arm of the sofa with Louis over him. He slips his hands under Louis' shirt, running them over the heated skin of his back, blunt fingernails scratching and digging in involuntarily when Louis shifts and his hips knock together, lining up. Louis's just as hard as he is, their flimsy pyjamas not hiding much. 

"Can I?" Liam mumbles, one of his hands sliding around front to press flat against Louis' stomach before continuing down, fingertips edging below Louis' pajamas. 

Louis groans, teeth nipping Liam's jaw. "God, Liam," he chokes out. "Yes. Yes, of course." 

Liam dips his hand further, knuckles brushing down the length of Louis' cock, and Louis groans again, this time into Liam's ear where he's trying to kiss but mostly panting and being extremely distracting. 

Liam hasn't done this much, but most importantly never with Louis, who’s only his best friend who he has been fantasizing about for _ages_ \-- no pressure or anything -- so he's slow to curl his hand and start stroking. But as soon as his hand is on Louis, Louis jerks up into it like he can’t help it, moaning softly into Liam’s ear. Liam closes his eyes and focuses. 

Louis bumps Liam's nose with his own, first accidental and then again and again, playfully, until they're kissing too hard to keep it up and Louis is reaching into Liam's pyjamas. It's tight and odd at this angle and their fists keep knocking, but it's good, too good to stop, and Liam nearly loses it when Louis presses his thumb into the slit at the top. 

He doesn't, but Louis does a few seconds later, face pressed into Liam's neck, teeth probably making a mark that's going to show up tomorrow, but Liam doesn't care. He can't imagine caring about something like that at the moment when Louis is coming all over his hand and groaning in his ear. 

"Lou," Liam pants, mainly because he can, because he's got Louis right there and he isn't panting it into an empty bedroom, and Louis shakes himself, fringe falling into his eyes and says, "Yeah, sorry, hold on." 

Liam's not sure what he means, but he figures it out less than a handful of seconds later when Louis folds himself in half instead of scooting down and sucks Liam into his mouth

"Oh, God," Liam says, fingers scrabbling for Louis' shoulder. He is so unprepared for this. 

Louis sucks him like he genuinely enjoys it, making soft, pleased noises as he slides down to meet his hand, sucking hard on his way up, and Liam’s toes curl against the scratchy fabric of the sofa.

Liam's so tense, close, on edge just even glancing down and instantly recognizing Louis' hair and cheekbones that it doesn't take more than another minute or two before he's coming, voice choking over Louis' name.

Louis pulls up but not off and jerks Liam through it into his mouth, fist tight and fast and it's so crazy that it's actually happening, Liam drops his head back onto the arm of the sofa, breathing raggedly as he comes down. He knows he didn’t just dream that because there’s no way he could have imagined it feeling like _that_.

Louis crawls up Liam's body and kisses his cheek softly, nose dragging across his skin, but ducks out of the kiss Liam angles for. " What's wrong?" Liam asks before he thinks better not to. 

"Nothing," Louis says, and shakes his head. "Just, my mouth. Probably not the best since I just, you know --"

“Oh,” Liam says, “no, that’s okay --”

“You don’t have to say that. Not everybody --”

Zayn groans, exasperated, voice floating up from the air mattress on the floor that Liam completely honestly forgot was in the room, and says, "For fuck's sake, you were good enough to blow him; he's good enough to kiss you. Now get on with it and go the fuck to sleep." 

Liam imagines his cheeks are as red as tomatoes and it only gets worse when he hears a wheezy laugh that belongs to Niall and a quiet snickering that is all Harry. He can't believe he forgot they were in the room. 

Louis is laughing quietly into Liam's shoulder, so Liam flicks him in the ear, just like he normally would, but that seems to make him laugh harder. When he calms down, he does kiss Liam then. "Want to go upstairs?" he asks. 

"Yes," Liam says without missing a beat. That is something he’d very much like, if it’s on offer. 

After they get up, Liam sees Harry spread one of the blankets from the floor across the sofa and stretch out. No one else offers up any comments, but Liam figures that might not be the case in the morning.


End file.
